stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Borg drone
A Borg drone is an assimilated being within the Borg Collective. These beings are enhanced through the use of Borg technology, connecting them to the hive mind and stripping away any individuality. Types There are several Borg drone types, each with various technology and augmentations depending on their function in the collective, although many do look very similar. Labor Labor or "Worker" drones are the most common type of Borg and they perform the majority of the tasks on a vessel or complex, as well as beginning the assimilation process when facing other lifeforms. They are equipped with standard drone enhancements and technologies. Transport Transport drones are assigned to move cargo and objects, including life-forms awaiting assimilation from one location to another. They are equipped with standard drone enhancements and technologies. Maintenance Maintenance drones are assigned to perform repairs and maintenance on Borg structures or recently assimilated vessels. Aside from standard drone enhancements and technologies, the Maintenance drone also has one mechanical arm for engineering tasks and increased body armor for work in hostile conditions. Tactical Tactical drones are assigned to combat operations, assaults and situations where heavy force is needed to assimilate a resistant species. Aside from standard drone enhancements and technologies, the Tactical drone also has a heavy disruptor mechanical arm as well as a shoulder armature with beam weapon energy and emitters. This type of drone also employs heavy armor and shielding. Assimilation Assimilation drones make up a smaller portion of the Borg population and are assigned for the sole purpose of assimilating other lifeforms into the collective. Usually confined to cyber-conversion chambers, these drones are sometimes dispatched on the field along with Tactical and Transport drones for on-site augmentation. Along with standard drone enhancements and technologies, the Assimilation drone has two, long mechanical arms with precision tools and needles for their specialized tasks. Medical Medical Repair drones are grouped with a single Labor drone (for protection). Their assignment is to repair damaged drones or dismantle them if needed. Medical drones can also heal biological lifeforms in the event they are injured before assimilation. Along with standard drone enhancements and technologies, the Medical drone has a mechanical arm for healing and employs light armor. Heavy Tactical These Borg, otherwise known as Advanced Borg Drones are a recent development and are used only in very dangerous and challenging tactical assaults. The first batch of these giant drones were developed from what appears to be assimilated Klingon-like species, but with vast muscular enhancements and full body armour. Along with standard drone enhancements and technologies, this type of Borg has an extremely powerful disruptor mech arm which can fire on multiple targets with accuracy as well as a rapid-stream electron wielder, which can painfully disintegrate targets. Queen The mysterious and unique Borg Queen drones are the specialised figure-heads of the Borg Collective, possibly the "leaders". Borg drone technology *Assimilation tubule (Injection tubule) **Nanoprobe ***Microcircuit fiber *Cortical implant **Bio-synthetic gland **Cortical array ***Cortical node **Chronometric node **Cranial transceiver **Interlink node **Neural processor **Neuro-processing adjunct **Neural transceiver **Sensory node *Exo-plating **Designator interface circuit **Microconnector **Regenerative shield (Personal force field) **Thoracic assembly *Extraction tubule *Ocular implant *Proximity transceiver *Vocal subprocessor Category:Borg